ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark II
The Mark II (2'), was constructed as a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As the first suit of Iron Man armor built at 'Stark Industries, the Mark II armor was soon replaced by the Mark III armor after initial flight testing which was given the famous Red and Gold colour scheme. Armor Design The Mark II was a prototype revealed in the movie Iron Man. In Iron Man 2 '''the suit was taken by [[James Rhodes| '''Rhodey]] and later turned into the [[War Machine Armor (film)| War Machine]] equipped with weapons provided from Hammer Industries. Technological Characteristics The Mark II '''was a lot smaller and featured a drastically different design, one that set the trend for later Iron Man suits, than the original Iron Man armor. It was also the first to be capable of sustained flight. Weaponry The '''Mark II is equipped with two flight stabilizers that can also be used as repulsors when in tough situations. Repulsors The Mark II has standard repulsors, which were used mainly for flight power and stability. Unibeam The Mark II has a standard Unibeam. Unlike its future version, it is most likely to have a white unibeam and not a red one. History Iron Man (film) The Mark II armor was first constructed by Tony Stark after escaping the Ten Rings. The suit was much more streamlined than the Mark I, with more focus on flight. The suit was taken on its first flight, where it was discovered it had a problem with freezing at high altitudes. It was quickly replaced with the Mark-III armor. Iron Man 2 Tony becomes drunk at, what Tony believes to be, his last birthday party while in the Iron Man armor. Tired with Stark's child-like behavior, James Rhodes steals the Mark II and battles Tony's Mark IV armor, demolishing several rooms in his house. Rhodes then delivers it to the US Air Force, who in time, transform it into the War Machine armor. The Avengers (film) There is no mention or appearance of the Mark II. Iron Man 3 The War Machine armor has been replaced with a new suit known as the Iron Patriot. The original Mark II is destroyed in the attack on Tony's house. Other Media Iron Man (Film Video Game) Tony constructed the Mark II upon his return to America. During his initial flight and combat training, the Maggia Crime Syndicate attacked Stark Industries, angry at the shut-down of the Weapons Development Division.Using the Mark II, Stark fought them off, until they hijacked a prototype Stark Gunship, which Tony shot down. The Mark II can be unlocked later, and is the fastest suit in the game. Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x1.5 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark II is the first and only armor to feature a pure and shiny steel silver color design on it's armor plating, since it has not been painted yet to any color. ** Following this, since the Mark II doesn't have color, it is the only armor to not have been painted, aside from having it's steel silver appearance from the original color of the metal plating used on it. Gallery Iron Man External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII